


One Chance: Mox

by Tgaret990



Series: One Chance: Wrestle Kingdom 14 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Also I miss Shota and so does Mox, And Jon appreciates him very much, And Seth is going to be there for his mans, Happy New Year everyone!!!, He's beating Archer and then dropping it to Juice isn't he, In which Ambrollins is alive and well, Introspection, M/M, Short & Sweet, just a minific to lead up to Wrestle Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: When he got to the ring, he didn’t hesitate to stand toe to toe with Lance when he arrived, glaring defiantly up at the man who’d stolen what was his. His blood boiled, hands itching to inflict pain, and his heart soared knowing Seth was watching. He couldn’t wait for the bell to ring.He couldn’t wait to take back his championship.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: One Chance: Wrestle Kingdom 14 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587994
Kudos: 16





	One Chance: Mox

One Chance: Mox

A/N: Strangely enough, I wrote this one last. So, the idea was three fics for three picks for three nights leading up to Wrestle Kingdom night one. Say that five times fast. ;) Here’s a mini-series for the first Wrestle Kingdom I get to watch in live time as an NJPW fan. And they’re, ironically, going to be posted in match order! First Ambrollins fic in a **long** while.

  
  


Mox paced restlessly backstage by a crowd entrance, waiting for the end of the GOD vs. Fin-Juice tag title match. He cracked his knuckles, popped his neck, tried to ignore the absence at his side where Shooter should have been. Man, he missed that kid.

8 years in a company that didn’t let him break through the unbearably low glass ceiling.

Six months of pure, unscripted violence, fun, and freedom around the world.

Five AEW wins to guarantee him a shot at Jericho down the line.

One **_fucking_ ** typhoon that messed with his title reign.

One chance to get back what he never lost.

This was about to be one Hell of a fight.

He’d had one Hell of a second half of 2019, and now he wanted to prove that 2020 would blow that out of the water, that this was only the beginning. What better way than to start the year off with a title win? And when would he get another shot at it on such a grand stage?

“You’ll burn a hole in the floor at the rate you’re going,” a voice called, accompanied by approaching footsteps. Mox froze, head whipping up and eyes falling on a smirking Seth. He grinned, walking over and pulling Seth into his arms, holding him tight, as if he might disappear if he didn’t.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Mox asked, laughing in disbelief. “Not that I’m not happy to see you. You won’t make it to Raw at this rate.”

“I don’t care,” Seth told him when he let go, unable to stop smiling. “Whether Vince likes it or not, I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Mox’s expression softened, and Seth stole a kiss that Mox returned after a moment of surprise, pulling him in close as someone’s music hit in the background to signal the end of the tag title match. Seth rested his head on Mox’s shoulder when they broke away, still smiling.

“Thank you, for being here,” Mox whispered, heart racing, plopping another kiss in Seth’s hair.

“Always,” Seth promised him softly. He pulled back when he heard the revving of a motorcycle, the first guitar chords sending chills down his spine, grinning. “Man, I love your theme! Don’t die out there, you hear me?”

“No promises,” Mox replied with a wink. Seth rolled his eyes.

“Then you’d better kill him first!”

“Now **_that_ **I can promise.” With one last kiss to the cheek, Mox made his way through the crowd, soaking up the cheers and screams, feeling more alive than ever. When he got to the ring, he didn’t hesitate to stand toe to toe with Lance when he arrived, glaring defiantly up at the man who’d stolen what was his. His blood boiled, hands itching to inflict pain, and his heart soared knowing Seth was watching. He couldn’t wait for the bell to ring.

He couldn’t wait to take back his championship.

_One night. One match. One chance._

  
  


Closing A/N: Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! :D New year, new decade, many life challenges to overcome, experiences to have, and fics to be written. Part 2’s up tomorrow!


End file.
